Pick and Choose
by SmallNeko
Summary: Bebe asks Wendy on a date to their 8th grade dance, and, to get Bebe off her back, Wendy accepts. But when problems with Stan appear, how will Wendy react?


**A/N: Another fanfiction request from poptartsrfrosted on tumblr! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll be right there!" Bebe shouted to Wendy, picking up a pink lipstick container. After concealing some of the gooey substance on her perfect shaped lips, the blonde girl dashed out of the bathroom door, glancing over at Wendy, who was attired in a dazzling purple dress. To Bebe, she looked like a queen. With her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes glaring, the black-haired girl looked a bit furious with the girl staring at her.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Wendy sighed, "Are you ready yet Bebe?" The blonde was in a sort of trance just by looking at the dark-haired girl. When Wendy spoke to her, she snapped out of her thoughts, "…Yes! I-I'm ready!" After brushing her hair quickly, Bebe threw the hair brush onto the couch a few feet away. "I'm ready now."

"God, you always take so long," Wendy mumbled as they walked out of the door. The blonde girl didn't seem to hear her, and she sighed, at least they had gotten out the door this time. Last time that the two went somewhere special together, the event they were attending had already ended by the time they got there.

Wendy had planned to walk to their school's dance tonight. It was much more special than any other regular dance simply because it was their last before going off to high school. The girls were in 8th grade, and ever since 4th grade, they had been best friends.

Although, a few months ago, Bebe had admitted to having a crush on Wendy. The black-haired girl didn't mind it or even acknowledge that the blonde had even said a thing. She didn't think about it, not once, until Bebe finally brought it up again just a week ago. The blonde longed for her, so she simply went for it; she had kissed Wendy and asked her on a date.

At first, the dark-haired girl had been hesitant to agree to Bebe's offer, but after a few more kisses on the cheek and forehead, she quickly changed her mind. Wendy had thought that maybe she just wanted Bebe off her back about it, but she did say yes to her question, so here they are now, going on a date to the school dance.

As the two girls strolled down the sidewalk to South Park Middle School, Bebe exclaimed, "This is going to be so fun!" She got a volume quieter when Wendy told her to shut up a bit, "Though, it'll sure be gloomy with this being our last dance at this school…"

"What are you talking about? The schools that we've been at were so messed up that you shouldn't really care about leaving. Yeah, we'll still be in a crazy town, but at least we get away from all the nut jobs that inhabited it." Wendy retorted, staring down at her feet as she walked, kicking a rock forward. She was wearing heels, so anyone who infuriated her would definitely pay the price of getting a heel to the face.

"Yeah, our schools were pretty crazy, but," Bebe paused, "…I'm going to miss everyone from our class, to be honest."

Wendy was silent for the rest of the walk to the school, despite being excited herself. Once the two girls arrived inside the gymnasium, they found that it was nearly empty. Only a few kids were standing in a circle, talking in the middle of the gym.

The blonde girl ran over to them, hugging the boy in a red tuxedo, which seemed to be Clyde. "_Do stores even make red tuxedos?" _Wendy pondered as she ambled over to where her friend was now standing. She chatted along with the group of boys.

"So, where is everyone else?" Bebe asked the group.

"I'm not sure, Stan's group said that they would be here soon, but Jimmy and Timmy aren't coming. They said that they had something to do." Clyde explained. The other boys there were Token, Craig, and Tweek.

"I hope that Stan's group doesn't come, I don't want to see them." Craig said in a monotonous tone. He hit Tweek and told him to stop shouting. The blond boy ceased screaming, but continued to twitch.

Token interrupted Craig, "Come on, it won't be so bad. The only annoying one in his group is Cartman and you know it." The black-haired boy nodded and chimed in, "So is Kenny."

"Craig, Kenny never did anything to you." Clyde exclaimed. The boys in the group remained arguing while Bebe and Wendy walked away from them. While the girls were in the bathroom waiting, one of their phones went off. The dark-haired girl noticed her phone blasting a familiar ringtone. She picked her phone up and clicked the button.

It was Stan. "Wendy, I thought that I was going to pick you up before. I'm at your house and you aren't here!"

"Oh, sorry Stan, I…" Wendy glanced over at Bebe, who was staring at her. Wendy sighed, "I went to the dance with Bebe because she offered to pick me up. I guess I forgot about what you wanted to do. Sorry about that." The black-haired girl felt tears stinging her eyes. _"I wanted to go with him, too."_ She thought, wiping her eyes with her other hand.

"It's fine, Wendy, the guys were getting antsy waiting for you anyway…" Stan said glumly into the phone. As his voice faded out, she heard Kenny in the background. Wendy heard a ring in her ear and realized that he had hung up. She opened up her purse, placed her phone back in, and set the purse next to her on the seat.

Bebe was feeling a little guilty about the phone call, Stan had been waiting for Wendy, after all, and she wasn't even at her own house! "Sorry Wendy." The blonde girl mumbled, standing up and leaving the bathroom. The black-haired girl followed her out and waited for Stan and his friends to arrive.

Once they did finally make an appearance to the dance, Wendy's eyes glistened with excitement. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up when she saw Stan in a cute black tuxedo.

"Hi Stan!" Wendy shouted to him from where she was sitting on the bleachers. When the boys walked past her, Stan didn't acknowledge her being there. "Stan? Hey, why aren't you listening to me?"

The dark-haired boy glared at her with a faint smile, "Have fun with your date." He said, turning back away from her, listening to Cartman argue with Craig.

"Have fun with your…" Wendy frowned, staring down at her feet with her tears dripping onto the floor. "…Oh no…not again…please not again, I've suffered through this too many times."

Noticing the black-haired girl's sudden change in mood, Bebe moved closer to her friend, muttering, "What happened, Wendy?"

"This is all your fault." The dark-haired girl interrupted, raising her voice, "I just wanted you off my back, and this is where it got me! Stan obviously knows that you consider this a date between us! Well, I certainly don't think so! I love Stan, not you! And now he just broke up with me because of you!"

"What?" Bebe said while her eyes widened. "You didn't want to go with me?"

"No!" Wendy yelled, looking up at her while her eyebrows furrowed.

The blonde girl sat there for a moment surprised and blue at the same time. After a few more seconds, she ran over to the group of boys, shouting, "Wendy loves you, Stan! You can have her, she's a bitch anyway!" As soon as she said this, she dashed off into the bathroom so she could be alone.

Stan stared over at Wendy, whose face was beet red with anger. "What just happened?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, but, do you love me, Stan?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Stan replied back almost instantly as he walked over to her.

"Then why did you say, 'Have fun with your date'?" The black-haired girl questioned, standing up.

Stan froze, not saying a word for a moment, "…Well, Kenny told me that Bebe was your date, but I thought he was joking, so I joked with you, too…"

"Oh," She mumbled, looking back down at her feet and then back up at Stan, "…He wasn't lying…Bebe actually did ask to be my date, and I said yes…I'm sorry, Stan, but I have to go and handle something…!" Wendy turned on her heels and darted towards the bathroom, her shoes clicking on the floor as she walked. Once she entered the bathroom, she found Bebe sitting on the bench, crying.

The blonde didn't look up when Wendy sat next to her. "Look, Bebe…I'm really sorry about that, I was really acting like an ass…I actually didn't want to go on a date with you, and—"

"Then why didn't you just say no to my question?!" Bebe interrupted, glancing up at the dark-haired girl. Her face was a mess with make-up covering her cheeks and the bags under her eyes. She continued to shout in Wendy's face, "Better yet, why didn't you just push me into the pavement when we were walking before and run off? It probably would have hurt a lot less than this does!"

"Also, you only think of yourself, Wendy! When you break up with Stan, it's always _his _fault, isn't it? No, it can never be _your_ fault since you're just _so fucking_ _perfect_!" Bebe sarcastically hollered, wiping her tears and mascara off her face.

Feeling guilty, Wendy closed her eyes and sighed slightly. She simply didn't know what to say; Bebe's argument proved to be true in every way, and the black-haired girl could not think of words to reply with. Retorting would only hurt her relationship with the blonde girl.

A couple minutes of silence passed, and Bebe's face had turned back to its normal pale color. She stared at Wendy, who was looking down at the floor. The dark-haired looked absolutely sorrowful and guilt-ridden, and all Bebe wanted to do was press her lips against the other girl's. _"I could if I wanted to…" _The blonde thought, staring at Wendy's pink-tinted lips. They gleamed as if they had gloss on them, although, she hadn't even taken the time to put some lipstick or gloss on before they left. _"If I kiss her, it would admit defeat…"_

Moving her face closer to the other girl's, Bebe used her hand to turn the black-haired girl's chin towards her. After doing so, she pushed some of Wendy's hair out of her face and cupped her hand around the girl's face. While staring into the dark-haired girl's widened, glistening eyes, the blonde thought with a smile creeping onto her face, _"But, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to steal a kiss."_

Bebe's lips grazed Wendy's for a second before actually pressing gently against hers. With her face burning up fast, Wendy felt a breeze of air blow on her lips. In the blink of an eye, she felt Bebe's lips pushing onto hers once again. After a few more kisses on the lips, Wendy felt a tender kiss on her neck. As her face turned bright red, she stood up, exclaiming, "Why don't we just go back out and dance, now?"

Chuckling, the blonde replied as her the corners of her mouth curled up, "Of course, that's all I wanted to hear. I'm glad that you finally want to dance!" Following Wendy's lead outside of the bathroom, Bebe giggled more as she saw Kenny and Craig having a dance competition.

The rest of the night went by with success, for Bebe, anyway. Wendy went home with a red spot on her neck and a girlfriend to be ashamed of. All in all, it was a normal day in South Park. Just a regular school dance.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, because I know I loved writing it! I really love Bendy, and it makes my heart hurt for how cute and funny it could be. Did I do their personalities okay? Wait, why am I asking, of course I did! I wonder how long I procrastinated on this one…let's see…TWO WEEKS. TWO FULL FUCKING WEEKS. WOW. I really hate how I do that. Anyway, please review, favorite, all that shit. And request a fanfic if you want! I appreciate those things!**


End file.
